


Two Girls Chilling In a Hot Tub, 5 cm Apart 'Cuase They're Being Gay.

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Houses, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Charlotte accidentally interrupts Corrin's late night bathing.





	Two Girls Chilling In a Hot Tub, 5 cm Apart 'Cuase They're Being Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who i love very much, and they liked it so I hope you do too.

Corrin’s bare feet made their way across the stone path leading to the hot springs. She had taken to coming late at night to avoid her fellows. Even with the men not being allowed to intermingle with the women, she found her mind plagued by odd rumblings just at sharing the premises with her forces’ sorority. Setting her towel at the edge of the spring Corrin dipped her foot to test the water. Finding it suitably steamy, Corrin stepped into the soothing basin submerging herself and allowing the heat to soothe her aches and pains. 

 

Sighing, Corrin enjoyed her private time of relaxation with the stars shining down from overhead and the moon full and shining. Corrin had recently found more and more enjoyment out of her solitude, her birth in Hoshido and life in Nohr left her a peculiarity among her joint forces and until she found the proper words in order to confide with her many siblings, she instead retreated inside her own mind for meditation and consideration. 

 

Allowing herself to sink deeper into the pool in thought, Corrin heard someone else enter. Rising slightly to attention Corrin noticed the pale skin and blonde locks of Charlotte as she entered the springs with only a towel before stripping herself of that as well to enter the basin. Corrin’s eyes darted to the water in front of her; a blush forming at her cheeks. Charlotte seemed to not notice her as she took a washcloth and began to scrub her arms and chest. Corrin looked to her left briefly to see Charlotte rub up and down her powerful arm with the cloth.

 

‘Her arms are so strong. I suppose she does have to carry that axe around after all, but how have I not noticed that strapping musculature?’ Corrin thought to herself.

 

Charlotte caught Corrin’s gaze in her periphery and gave her a smile. Corrin darted her eyes away abashedly. With another grin Charlotte moved closer to the young noble leaving perhaps space enough for only one other person. Corrin moved to her right a bit anxiously in response to the unexpected closeness.

 

“What brings our young noble to the springs at this time of night?” Charlotte asked closing the distance Corrin made between them innocently enough.

 

“I value my privacy.” Corrin answered standoffish, trying to not look at the pale beautifully fit thighs getting close to hers beneath the water as Charlotte continued to invade her personal space.

 

“Oh, me too! Part of it is that I can’t let too many learn my beauty secrets,” Charlotte lifted a leg from beneath the water before Corrin and stroked down the sides in a preening display, “For example, have you ever considered how I get my skin so smooth~?”

 

Corrin’s eyes had a difficult time leaving Charlotte’s body as she continued to accentuate her point and rub up and down her body with her washcloth, showing off her smooth arms and legs especially.

 

“N-never crossed my mind.” Corrin answered honestly as she stayed fixated on Charlotte.

 

‘Has she no shame? She’s rubbing all over herself, her whole body is exposed to me, and she’s gloating about it...Gods give me strength I had hoped to never deal with a situation such as this.’ Corrin’s thoughts raged as she remained transfixed.

 

“Well I won’t tell you either, but the results are plain as day. Wouldn’t you say?” Charlotte’s head turned to face Corrin, noticing her gaze.

 

Raising an eyebrow for a moment something occurred to Charlotte. 

 

“I see…” Charlotte purred before standing up in the pool.

 

“L-Lady Charlotte! Pl-please cover yourself some before you-” Corrin stammered, covering her eyes in abhorrence.

 

Charlotte kept her eyes upon the girl still sitting in the shallower end of the pool. She knew about women with predilections such as Corrin’s, and how could she not have when she was one of them, but she had yet to meet one so susceptible to her charms. Corrin spread two of her fingers briefly to see if Charlotte was yet modest and despite the urge to stare on shut them tight again in response to her still nude body.

 

“Lady Charlotte...If anything I should be calling you Lady, Lady Corrin. You are the royalty here, the noble, while I am of much lower class and birth.” Charlotte took tentative steps towards the little lady.

 

“Q-quite right Charlotte. In fact as-as compatriots perhaps we ought to forget such titles entirely.” Corrin suggested raising slightly to remove herself from the bath.

 

Before she could so much as fully rise Charlotte was upon Corrin, gripping her wrist and pulling the noble’s hand away to un-obscuring the girl’s vision. Before Corrin could replace the hand her other wrist was caught in Charlotte’s grip forcing her to look upon her nudity.

 

“Come Corrin, certainly you don’t find me that repulsive.” Charlotte teased the girl whose face seemed to resemble the tomatoes her brother adored so much.

 

Indeed, Corrin did not find her body repulsive, far from it. Corrin’s eyes combed frantically over every inch of Charlotte’s body exposed to her. Her arms and legs were merely the tip of the iceberg what with her wide hips and strong thighs. Corrin’s eyes lingered upon Charlotte’s breasts a little longer than her other parts noticing the pink on pale flesh, the blonde’s nipples half erect in growing arousal, before skirting back down to inspect the gentle etching of her abdominal muscles. She looked ever so soft in certain places and making them look all the more delectable were the rock hard muscles decorating other parts of her form.

 

“O-of course not Charlotte” Corrin mumbled each word quieter than the last.

 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Charlotte chastised, “Let’s keep that at Lady Charlotte shall we.” Charlotte’s tone was not one Corrin had ever heard her take before, not at all demure, now a commanding gentleness.

 

There was no doubt that she had little choice in doing as told.

 

“Yes, Lady Charlotte.”

 

“Good. Now Corrin, have you ever made love?” Charlotte asked the question with mock innocence and Corrin bristled at the tease.

 

“N-no, but we-we can’t we’re both women” Corrin protested weakly.

 

Corrin had never heard of two women making love before, and Charlotte was beginning to realize the extent of the girl’s sheltering. 

 

Charlotte sighed, “You can’t tell me that with that sister of yours you’ve never heard of the love two women can share.” Corrin merely replied with a dumb nod

 

‘To think she’s this sheltered with those concubines Camilla calls retainers.’ Charlotte thought, aghast.

 

Putting her frustration aside Charlotte gave another smile and looked down on Corrin’s lithe body. She had the vague shaping of musculature in her arms and legs, but her form was still delectably feminine, unlike some of the brutes of Hoshido she had been forced to fight with. Wanting to waste no time Charlotte stole a kiss from the princess, chaster than Charlotte usually preferred, but she could feel the heat emanating from Corrin’s still blushing face. 

 

“See, was that so bad, little princess?” 

 

“N-not at all, Lady Charlotte.” Corrin said bashfully, looking into the sultry warrior’s eyes and struggling to not let her eyes wander lower.

 

Gently grabbing Corrin’s shoulders Charlotte guided her back down into the pool allowing to water to reach their chest as they took their seats again. Charlotte kissed Corrin again, but was much less innocent about it, sending her tongue through the princess’ guarded virginal lips and having a taste of her superior’s tongue. Corrin was slow to react, Charlotte’s tongue rubbing all over hers before she decided to respond. Corrin’s tongue fought back and pushed against Charlotte’s as her hands took their natural place grabbing Charlotte’s hips beneath the water.

 

Charlotte gave a purr of approval at the girl finally embracing her desires, having noticed her terrible case of wandering eyes. Lightly grabbing one of her wrists Charlotte guided Corrin to her voluptuous breasts and gave a yelp of surprise and pleasure as Corrin’s first reaction proved to be pinching her ever so sensitive nipple. Their mouths stayed interlocked, only separating to gasp for precious air as Corrin’s lust was finally allowed to bubble to the surface. 

 

After a minute or so of being groped and gripped and teased by Corrin, Charlotte decided it was her turn, and snuck a finger or two between the princess’ legs. Corrin moaned confusedly at the unexpected touch and finally separated her lips from Charlotte’s. 

 

“L-lady Charlotte!” she exclaimed

 

“What’s wrong Corrin? Have you never touched yourself?” Charlotte giggled at the sheltered girl.

 

Corrin had in fact touched herself before, seeing the knights work up a sweat in the courtyard from her window got her quite excited, but being touched by someone else was so much more visceral than she could’ve ever suspected.

 

“Gffn…” was the closest Corrin could come to explaining that to Charlotte, who just continued to giggle at the befuddled royal.

Charlotte leaned into Corrin, kissing the crook of her neck and hearing the princess’s heavy breathing in her ear. She suspected the princess would have cum quickly, but she’d managed to endure her loving embrace, which suited Charlotte just fine, a lover with no stamina could hardly be considered a lover at all. Corrin’s hands meanwhile continued to explore, Charlotte’s curvaceous body, one softly gripping her plump rear while the other frantically went from breast to hips to thighs barely settling on one for a second before exploring more.

 

“Patience princess, the night is still young and we’re so very much alone.”

  
  



End file.
